


Tuesday

by Yeetlejuice



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen, i probably messed up some characterization but eh, the p1 kids are great i love them, they're also all a handful at times but i still love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeetlejuice/pseuds/Yeetlejuice
Summary: The idea behind this fic was born from a lovely little Discord conversation.The St. Hermelin crew upholds a tradition they started. Everybody else suffers.Elly's italicized dialogue in single quotes is supposed to represent the trait she has in the manga, where some of the words she says are in English instead of Japanese.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Tuesday

"Ms. Ooishi, come on! We can't study while those second-years keep doing their thing!"

Principal Ooishi simply let out a sigh. Of course, she should've expected this to happen. Ever since a few weeks after the whole SEBEC incident, everybody who even came near the hallway that room 2-2 was in, during lunch period on Tuesdays, had the same exact complaint. 

"I... listen, I understand it might be disruptive, but I already have enough on my plate, and I don't want Hanya to take care of it."

The first girl in the group pouted, crossing her arms. "Yeah, but we have tests on our plate, too!"

The second girl chimed in. "And essays!"

And the boy delivered the closing statement. "And homework!"

Of course, everybody who came near that hallway also decided it'd be a good idea to drop everything they were doing and voice their complaints to the school's principal. And since the root of their complaints was present every Tuesday, Ooishi had to deal with this every Tuesday. 

The principal downed her third cup of coffee that day, before turning to face the group of students.

"...Listen, I talked with Ms. Saeko about it a while ago, and she said it was fine. We should just be happy that those kids are having fun together. A few of them seem like they didn't even have friends, before."

"Yeah, well, who cares? That just makes them losers. And we'll be the losers, too, if we can't manage to cram for the stuff we've got coming up."

"C'mon, can't you do something? You're the principal, right?"

"Mhm, mhm. Aren't you supposed to apply, like, discipline to-"

The door into the principal's office swung open, and the vice principal, Takashi Hanya, stood in the doorway.

"What's this about 'discipline'?"

"Well, there's this group of students that..."

As soon as the other students started rattling off their grievances to Hanya, Ooishi simply got up, walked out of the door, and visited the break room, before starting up the coffee machine once more.

Today was going to be a long day.

\-----

Ever since a few weeks after the whole SEBEC incident, the nine kids involved all kept a tradition, meeting in room 2-2 during the lunch period on Tuesdays.

"So, I managed to dig through my shelves and find something ' _fascinating'_. I'm sure you'll all find it quite exciting."

"...Huh? Is it another one of those CDs that we always listen to on these days, Elly?"

"That is correct, Yukino. This time, the album is 'Made in Heaven'."

"Hey, Mark, dontcha think that title perfectly describes me? Somebody as courageous and handsome as the magnificent Brown could only be made in-"

Hidehiko received a slap to the face. 

"Shut up, man! Quit goofing off so we have more time to sing!"

"As if you're not one to cause messes yourself, monkey."

"Grrr, I'll have you know...!"

Just like clockwork, Nanjo and Mark got into one of their usual bouts of banter. Ayase decided to sit on a desk nearby and watch, before being joined by Hidehiko, who dragged Naoya along.

"Ayase's betting on Nanjo winning this one."

"Hey, so am I!"

"Brown, you're only betting the same way Ayase is because you know Ayase's right and you don't wanna lose."

"Sh-sheesh, no need to be so harsh, haha... Hey, Naorin, what do you think?"

"..."

"...dude, hello? Earth to Naorin?"

"...Oh, well..."

Naoya thought to himself, before just shrugging.

"Eh, I don't really care, honestly. At least we're just having fun."

"Hmm... Ayase guesses you have a point, yeah."

After a few moments, Maki joined the group watching Nanjo and Mark go at it. The two eventually managed to cease their feud, causing Mark to notice that everybody was watching. Awkwardly, he laughed it off, and everybody else joined him in laughing, save for Nanjo, who simply sighed.

Reiji sat off to the side and watched all the others, but one could tell he was enjoying himself. Meanwhile, Elly and Yukino decided to keep talking amongst themselves.

"I was considering which song we should listen to, first..."

"Lemme take a look at what songs are on it."

Elly handed the other girl the CD case, who read the back of it.

"Hmm... well, I haven't listened to any of this stuff more than once or twice, but I guess 'Heaven For Everyone' sounds pretty nice. I'm not really the religious type, or anything..."

"Well, I've listened to the track before, and I found it quite ' _enchanting_ '. I wouldn't mind us all listening to it."

"Alright, then, let's do it. Hey, everybody, listen up! We decided on a song, so get ready!"

Yukino's voice managed to bring everybody to attention. While everybody else mentally prepared for the song to start, Naoya started rummaging through his pockets. Reiji got up and approached the group, ending his brooding session and joining the others by taking a seat nearby. Elly and Yukino moved to sit with the group, too, with Yukino bringing the boombox over, setting it down on a desk, putting in the CD, and pressing buttons until she got to the right song, then pressed play. 

Right as she finished pressing buttons, she looked up from the boombox to see Naoya holding a mic stand, which was connected to a speaker somewhere in the corner of the room. Mentally, she swore that neither of those two things were there seconds ago.

As the song started, Naoya held the mic such that it was in the middle of the entire group. And then, the lyrics came.

And everybody sang along.

\-----

_"This could be heaven~♪"_

Takashi Hanya walked down the hallway, towards 2-2. Trailing behind him was the same group, two girls and one boy, who visited the principal's office earlier.

"So, students, you're saying that the culprits are in the very room we're approaching?"

_"This could be heaven~♪"_

The boy sighed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, duh! Can't you hear them?"

One of the girls rolled her eyes. "They sound totally horrendous! I could do better than them..."

_"This could be heaven~♪"_

The last girl stared down the hall. "Well, I think they don't sound half bad, but it's still noisy."

"Hmm... I see, I see. Well, fret not. I'll make sure to deal with this issue soon enough. Thank you three for letting me know."

_"This could be heaven~♪"_

"Yeah, sure, no prob."

The three students decided to wait around, relieved that Hanya would deliver the respite they had all dreamed of.

_"This could be heaven for everyone~♪"_

The vice principal approached the door to room 2-2, before sliding it open and walking through.

\-----

Immediately, he was greeted with a staggering amount of noise.

_"♪ In these days of cool reflection (reflection)_  
_You come to me and everything seems alright_  
_In these days of cold affections_  
_You sit by me and everything's fine ♪"_

He didn't expect this group of nine to be the troublemakers to be the ones he targeted for today, and he expected what they were doing even less. Somehow, despite the size of the group and the differences between them all, the group of kids were singing in loud, harmonious unison. Even the more uncooperative ones, like Reiji and Nanjo.

He was almost impressed. Of course, that didn't mean they were doing a good job. Practically everybody save for Mark and Yuka sounded god-awful, like nails on a chalkboard. But even so, they were all smiling and enjoying themselves.

Eventually, one of them noticed that Hanya entered the room. Followed by another. Then, a third, with everybody else following shortly after. A whole hush fell over the room.

"..."

But then, with an almost impish grin, Naoya flashed a look to everyone else that said 'Keep going! Who cares about this old geezer?', and **keep going they did, some of them singing even louder this time.**

_**"♪ This could be heaven for everyone** _  
_**This world could be fed, this world could be fun** _  
_**This could be heaven for everyone** _  
_**This world could be free, this world could be one ♪"** _

"Ugh, quit that racket already!"

The vice principal's scolding words fell on deaf ears. Some students didn't seem to care, while the others that probably would've cared couldn't hear him over the singing. He tried yelling once more, but to no effect, just like last time, and rummaged through his pocket before finding his last resort; a ruler. Hanya's eyes scanned the group, trying to discern the ringleader of this chaos. Yukino did have a past in delinquency, and she did seem to be a natural leader, so it must have been her. Nobody else seemed to fit the bill as well as she did. He pulled his ruler out of his pocket, before walking over to the group slowly. 

_**"♪ In this world of cool deception** _  
_**Just your smile can smooth my ride** _  
_**These troubled days of cruel rejection, hmm** _  
_**You come to me, soothe my troubled mind ♪"** _

He singled out Yukino, drawing close to her before lifting his ruler into the air. All the others in the group saw him approach, but did nothing and kept singing obnoxiously. The gall of them, to continue disobeying his word. But, no matter. With this one warning, he'll get them to shape up. For he is Takashi Hanya, who rules with a fair yet iron fist!

_"♪ Yeah, this could be heaven for everyone_  
_This world could be fed, (yeah) this world could be fun_  
_This should be love for everyone, yeah_  
_This world should be free, (yeah) this world could be one ♪"_

After a moment's hesitation, he tries to bring the ruler down on Yukino's head, anticipating the hit to connect and cause this utter anarchy to unravel. 

What he instead gets is Yukino smacking the ruler out of his hand right before it hits her head, with enough force to send the ruler flying through an open window in the room. The sudden parry is followed by a death glare from her, directed right at the depths of his soul. All the others follow up, and glare at him as well. 

Maybe it's simply the velocity at which the ruler was flung. Maybe it's how quick she was to do it. Perhaps it was the glare afterwards, or it might just have been the fact that nine entire students were all so perfectly coordinated in rebelling against him. Either way, the truth of the situation doesn't change.

He would rather be caught dead before admitting it, but in that very moment, for the very first time in his life, vice principal Takashi Hanya had truly felt fear. 

Nobody was singing, but the music playing on the boombox continued.

_"♪ We should bring love to our daughters and sons_  
_Love, love, love, this could be heaven for everyone_  
_You know that_  
_This could be heaven for everyone, yea he he he woo_  
_This could be heaven for everyone ♪"_

...Quietly, he backed out of the room and into the hallway. Everybody broke out into wondrous, unified song once more after that. 

_"♪ Listen what people do to other souls_  
_They take their lives destroy their goals_  
_Their basic pride and dignity_  
_Is stripped and torn and shown no pity_  
_When this should be heaven for everyone ♪"_

\-----

"So, how'd it go?"

"Did you get 'em to shut up-"

_"♪ This could be heaven_  
_This could be heaven (this could be heaven for everyone) ♪"_

Hanya let out a sigh, then faced the group of three.

"...They're... too strong."

_"♪ This could be heaven_  
_Could be heaven for everyone_  
_This could be heaven_  
_This could be heaven ♪"_

The boy in the group was utterly stunned. "Wh-what the hell?!"

Meanwhile, one of the girls sighed and looked at him condescendingly. "Sheesh, maybe you're just a lousy vice principal."

_"♪ Could be heaven (could be heaven for everyone)_  
_This could be heaven_  
_Could be heaven for everyone_  
_This could be heaven (love, love, love, love) ♪"_

"No, I refuse to accept this. I will try again! Once... and for all...! I will shut those ruffians up so they-"

In a nonchalant tone, the second girl in the group interrupted Hanya's burst of new resolve.

"...Hey, did anybody else realize we could've just gone to the library to study?"

Everyone paused for a beat, then sighed.

"Let's just... move on from this."

"Right. Enjoy your studying, students. It makes me satisfied to see such diligent youth."

"Yeah, whatever, you old geezer. Let's just get going."

"H... Hey!"

The group of students walked off, causing Hanya to huff to himself, before walking off on his own way as well. With those few people gone, all that was left was the passerby, and muffled singing heard from a speaker in a classroom, behind a wall.

_"♪ This could be heaven_  
_This could be heaven_  
_This could be heaven_  
_This could be heaven_  
_For everyone_  
_For everyone ♪"_

**Author's Note:**

> i had fun writing this even if it blows lmao


End file.
